Life Couldn't Get Any Better
by FireSeraph
Summary: Alondra and Draco are back with their kids and ready to take on the world.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Dear Merlin, I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Alondra Malfoy screamed.

They were in a private room at St. Mungo's and Alondra was giving birth to twin boys. In most cases, the woman was sedated before birth, but not Alondra. Her father, being the Potions Master he was, insisted that this delivery be as natural as possible. Draco, her husband, was standing beside her, gripping her hand. She had his so tight that her knuckles were white and he couldn't feel his hand.

"Alondra, baby, this is natural." He said to her as she pushed.

"Natural!? How about we switch places? You'll see how _natural_ it is!" she screamed.

The cries of a tiny child were heard. Alondra's smile was huge as the baby was led away to be cleaned.

"All right, Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to give me one more big push." The healer said.

Alondra nodded. She squeezed Draco's hand hard and pushed. The baby came out and crying could be heard. Alondra looked up at Draco before she slumped over in a dead faint. The monitors went wild and the Healers were pushing Draco out of the room.

"What's going on?!" he asked frantically.

"We're losing her." The healer said and then went back into the room.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of this isn't mine. This is the sequel to Could Life Get Any Worse? I suggest you read that first.

Chapter 1

"Let's go boys! You're father and I are waiting!" Alondra Malfoy yelled up the stairs of Malfoy Manor. She looked down at her eleven year old daughter. "You're the good child. Always on time."

"The good child? Was she the good child when she put itching powder in our robes last week? Jamie is the devil's spawn!" Andrew said, sliding down the staircase banister.

"I suggest you re-think that comment Andrew, because you just called our parents evil." Jamie said in a sing song voice.

"She's got you there mate!" Nathan said, coming out of the sitting room. "You can't win against her in a game of words."

"Are any of you coming or am I going to have to tell Severus that you'll all be being home schooled this year?" Draco asked from the fireplace.

"Let's go!" Alondra said, ushering her twin thirteen year olds and eleven year old towards the fireplace. "You're father and I have to be there and get ready for the Welcoming Feast!"

They all ran to the fireplace and Flooed to King's Cross Station. The boys had already said their goodbyes and Alondra was talking with Jamie.

"Now listen to me, my baby girl. You'll do fine." She said, hugging her again.

"But what if I get into another house than Slytherin? The boys are in Slytherin!" Jamie whined.

Alondra was quite taken aback. Jamie never whined. She must've been very upset.

"You'll do wonderful no matter which house you're in! You'll always be our baby girl." Draco said, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay. I love you both." Jamie said, climbing onto the train.

"We'll see you at the feast!" Alondra said and she waved to Jamie as the train sped away.

Draco put his arm around her and hugged her hard.

"She'll do fine." He assured her.

"I know she will." Alondra sighed. "She's a Malfoy after all."

798543223156545645645645645654654654654654654546456546546546456546546465564456456546546

I know it's short, but there's a poll on my author page. You must vote for me to continue!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of this isn't mine. This is the sequel to Could Life Get Any Worse? I suggest you read that first.

Poll is closed. We're following Alondra.

BTW, they have three kids. Andrew and Nathan, the twins, are 13. And Jamie, the young girl, is 11.

Chapter 2

Alondra smiled as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmasters' office. Her father wasn't there, probably overseeing the dorms being set up and perfected for the students return. He was also probably battling with the school and trying to remove Gryffindor from existence. Apparently, Hogwarts was refusing to let Voldemort take Gryffindor house away. They'd been fighting this fight for thirteen years, and it still wasn't letting go. Alondra agreed with the school and would like to have Gryffindor stay on as a house, but they wouldn't listen to her. Their heads were too hard and they were too stubborn. Draco put his arm around Alondra's shoulders and they continued down to the dungeons.

"I'm worried about Jamie. She's taking the sorting too seriously." Alondra said as she used her wand to sort her clothes and place them in the respective drawers.

"She just wants to make us proud. And we've told her that no matter what house she's sorted into, we will _always_ be proud of her. There's nothing more that we can do. It's up to her." Draco said, kissing Alondra on the top of the head. "Now, we should get to the Great Hall. They'll be arriving soon."

Alondra nodded and they headed upstairs to the Great Hall. They took their seats to the left and right of the Headmasters' chair. The students were due to arrive in five when Severus Snape walked briskly into the hall and took his seat. Alondra took a sip of her wine and smiled.

"Cutting it close there, aren't you dad? Five minutes to go and you show up?" Alondra said, looking over at him.

"I don't remember asking you to manage my schedule, Alondra Malfoy. When I do want someone, I'll ask." He growled, cutting his eyes at me.

Alondra giggled and rolled her eyes at him. The doors of the Great Hall opened and the second through seventh years entered and took their seats at their tables. Andrew and Nathan smiled and waved at her, discreetly of course. They wouldn't want anyone to know they were waving at their mummy. Alondra mouthed "how is Jamie?" and they replied that she was nervous, but okay. Alondra's stomach did a flip when the Hall doors opened once more and the first years were led in for the first time. She spotted Jamie right away, halfway through the crowd and clinging to Salia Yaxley. Salia and Jamie had become friends practically as soon as they were introduced. Alondra caught their eyes and gave them a big smile. They both smiled nervously back at her and then turned their eyes to sorting hat that was sitting on a stool in front of them. The first years were waiting for someone to come and read the names, and were very surprised when Alondra stood up with a piece of parchment in her hand. She stepped forward and began reading the names off. When she reached Jamie's she hesitated, then gave her a big smile and called out her name. Jamie was on the stool with the hat on her head for at least three minutes when, finally, the sorting hat shouted out something.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Alondra saw Jamie sag in relief as she took the hat off and set it on the stool. Jamie gave her mother a smile and headed off to the Slytherin table, where her brothers were going crazy with cheers. Alondra finished up the list, with Salia going into Slytherin also. As Alondra sat back down, her father stood up and delivered his welcoming speech. The feast went with no glitches, and before Alondra knew it, the children were standing up and going to bed. Alondra said goodnight to everyone, and headed to her office to do some last minute preparing for classes tomorrow. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

I need ideas. Pretty please. Without ideas, there are no updates…………


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Most of this isn't mine. This is the sequel to Could Life Get Any Worse? I suggest you read that first.

Chapter 3

Alondra sat in her office, her head in one hand, her quill in the other, moving quickly across the parchment of first year's essays. The first week was over, with minimal detentions given out, minimal explosions in her potions classroom, and no injuries in Draco's Dark Arts classroom. But it was only a matter of time before someone cursed someone else because of a trivial argument. She threw her quill down on her desk and ran her fingers through her dark hair. A headache was setting in quickly and she still had to go check in on Jamie. Her daughter was adjusting well, but Alondra was afraid of someone bullying her. It wasn't likely, but Slytherins had a tendency to… test the waters with Hogwarts "royalty", and Jamie being the only daughter of two professors, the only granddaughter of the Headmaster, and the only great-granddaughter of the Dark Lord primed her for a tough time. She had Salia Yaxley and Brianna Lestrange to look out for her but… well, a mother worries. Alondra sighed as she felt hands on her neck. The massage relaxed her totally and she looked up into the stormy grey eyes of her husband.

"Tired?" He asked as he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"And worried." She replied. A shiver went down her spine as Draco kissed her ear and worked his way down her neck.

"I could help with that…" he trailed off as he concentrated on kissing her and standing her up at the same time.

Alondra wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and he lifted her up so that she was sitting on her desk. Her hands trailed down the front of his robes and slowly worked them off of his shoulders. She was unbuttoning his shirt when her office door slammed open.

"Mum!" Jamie screamed as she stormed into the office.

Alondra sighed and set her head against Draco's chest. She turned around slowly and looked at her daughters tear stained, red face. Alondra's eyes traveled up to her daughters' hair, and sighed when she found it bubble gum pink. Nathan slid to a halt right in front of the office door and grinned up at his parents.

"What'd you do now?" Alondra asked wearily.

"Honestly mum, it was just a little prank. We had to. It's not like we hurt her!" Nathan exclaimed, looking at his mother pleadingly. "She's over reacting."

"Oh? How would you like it if I turned _your_ hair bubble gum pink?" Alondra stood up from her desk, moved from between her husband and the desk, and walked toward her son.

Nathan grinned impishly at her. "Okay, I wouldn't like it. Detention?"

"Most definitely. With Filch." Alondra said and then shooed her son from her office.

She waved her wand and Jamie's hair was once again solid black. Alondra knelt down to hug her daughter and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Now, next time, you just hex them with whatever comes to your mind first." Alondra smiled at her daughter as she giggled.

"Yes, mummy." Jamie said and then ran out of the office.

Alondra stood up and found Draco with his arms crossed across his chest and a smile on his face.

"What?" Alondra asked as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He unfolded his arms and set his hands on her waist.

"You…" he kissed her on the neck, "Are…" another kiss, "The best…" two kisses, "Mother…" he kissed her lips, "Ever."

Alondra laughed and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Why don't we see how good of a wife I am?"

The next morning brought bad news. Alondra was eating her breakfast at the High Table when the owls brought in the daily post. She got her newspaper, opened it up, and frowned. Two Death Eaters had been found dead last night.

"Draco? What do you make of this?" She asked as she handed him the paper.

His eyebrows knitted together and a frown was placed on his lips.

"This is the fifth Death Eaters murder in three weeks." He said darkly.

"Do you think that we're going to have to fight a new opponent?" Alondra asked him quietly.

"Well, sooner or later someone was going to have the idiotic idea to oppose the Dark Lord. We're just going to have to take this a day at a time." Draco replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes when she heard a crash from the general direction of the Slytherin table. Draco stood up and so did Alondra. She looked up to see Andrew hitting Michael Dolohov as hard as he could. Draco took off running to break up the fight and Alondra looked at her father. He shrugged and nodded his head towards the fight.

"Boys will be boys."

Alondra rolled her eyes and headed down to the Slytherin table. Draco had Andrew by the scruff of his robes and was yelling at him how that was no way for a Slytherin to behave. Alondra looked Michael over to see if any of his injuries were bad, and concluded that they could all be healed with a little magic. She waved her wand, fixed Michael up, and turned to look at her son.

"What in the world was that about?!" She asked as she glared at him.

"Nothing, mum. Just don't worry about it." He skulked.

"Nothing? You call beating another student _nothing_? What was that about?" She asked again.

"Andrea Lestrange." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Alondra rolled her eyes and sighed. So it was over a girl. Wonderful.

"You know, I thought boys believe that girls still had cooties at thirteen?" Alondra asked Draco.

He grinned wolfishly up at her. "You don't even want to know what _I_ was doing at thirteen."

"Don't encourage your son. Punish him." Alondra said and then stalked off.

"Oh, so he's my son now?!" Draco yelled after her, laughter in his voice.

Alondra turned around and glared at Draco. "They're your children when they do something wrong."


End file.
